File talk:Hody and Decken Alliance.png
Manga vs. Anime The anime one is awful. Look at the detail on their faces. The darkness is also a distraction to the overall image. 14:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you give a link to the image of the manga version? 14:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's in the archive... http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/4/43/20130509084225%21Hody_and_Decken_Alliance.png. 14:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you give a link to the archive. It would be greatly appreciated. 14:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I support the manga version this time. It's better than the anime version in quality and in detail. 14:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I linked it.. 14:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The anime version is great. Keep it. 17:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Anime is awful. 18:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a plot image. 19:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter, since detail is still important. 20:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) But it's a plot image. It can describe the scene so we keep it. 20:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) When the manga also describes the scene, in higher detail, we should use manga. It's fine to use anime when they're exactly the same, but not in cases like this. 20:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Plot or not, important or not, we still need high-quality detailed images. 00:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Their two forms of the same image. No matter which one we choose it'll still be a plot image. Anime & Manga look almost identical. I see no issue with the anime. -- 00:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Bump, what are we gonna use? 09:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Anime version, if you ask me. 10:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Great. 10:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... This is a pretty tough choice, but I'd say the anime version is good enough in this case since it's a plot image. 10:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Great! So everyone agrees. 10:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You obviously have no clue when a discussion ends. Laughed at 1 hour discussion. It DOESN'T matter if its just a plot image. If you payed attention to the image, you would see that Hody is drawn incorrectly, and also see that the manga is more clear, due to not being in the shadows. 12:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Many people agree and only one disagrees=Everyone agrees. 14:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You obviously ignored the above disussion. Lelouch wants the manga too, as would a bunch of other people. You're STILL missing the point of detail. Color means NOTHING in this case. 17:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I like the anime version. 18:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) You always like the version that's the lowest quality. You're also being a hypocrite since you go crazy over detail, but look at this and say "Lol! Galaxy loves manga, so I better go for the worst image possible!" Childish. 18:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It's a plot image, and it gets the job done. The detail isn't horrible enough, in my opinion. Please don't be rude. 19:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Gal stop. You're clearly the only one that prefers the manga so please stop this silly discussion. 20:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Except you ignored Lelouch. The detail IS horrible enough. THIS isn't Hody, but THIS is. Can't you see the obvious distortion of his face and the darkness of the scene that messes up the image? It DOESN'T matter if it's plot, because detail still matters. 20:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Detail matters. The difference is if it's significant. 21:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Tell that to the Dadan talk page. This IS significant. It's not the same character design at all. 21:58, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The Dadan image was a significant difference in detail. This image, though, especially looking at Hody's face, isn't. The manga wasn't that detailed in the image you provided. 22:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Bump... Color adds absolutely nothing to this image, especially when it's WAY too dark in the anime. 09:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Again, bump. 22:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Anime version surely. User:X-RAPTOR 22:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) A lot of users have posted here in support of the anime version. I also support the anime. There's a clear majority here. I'm removing the active discussion template. 20:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC)